Thoughts of a Moonlit Night
by second-star-21
Summary: Has some Return to Neverland spoilers...basically a look into Jane's thoughts during the night she is alone in Neverland..


Just to let you all know, in case you didn't already, I do not in anyway own Peter Pan and it's characters from any of the different versions out there. I also in no way own the song titled, "You Don't See Me"… Thanks!!  
  
Thought of a Moonlit Night  
  
After running off Jane found it quite difficult to find a suitable place to spend the night. She was, after all, in a very strange place, and it was quickly becoming colder and colder as the sun drifted further into the Neverland sky.  
  
Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she knew she was very foolish for running off and leaving bad vibes with Peter and the Lost Boys. The cold wind impeding upon her didn't help to change her mind either. For the second time in her life she knew she had done the wrong thing. However, she quickly and quietly pushed those thoughts from her mind, because the only thing they managed to do was bring memories of home, the place she truly longed to be, but couldn't get back to.  
  
After a bit she found a small clearing in the woods, and gathered a few pieces of wood, soon starting a tiny fire to keep warm. Gathering up her skirt around her knees, she tried to warm herself, but found it a difficult task. A while later she looked up at the sky, and though, she didn't want to she began to think of Peter.  
  
She'd been so rude to him and the other boys, and all over a stupid notebook. It seemed so silly now. Instead of being warm and toasty inside Peter's hideout, she was out here in the cold nearly chilled to the bone. As Jane sat she began to hope and wish Peter would still accept an apology, after all he hadn't meant to destroy her notepad, and he sort of a cute boy.  
  
This is the place where I sit  
  
This is the place where I love you too much  
  
This is as hard as it gets  
  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
  
Suddenly a tear rolled down her face as the wind once again picked up in it's pace and she looked up at the sky praying that Peter or someone, anyone, would find her. Now that the sun had gone down over the horizon she really had no idea of her coordinates. She needed someone to help her.  
  
I'm here if you want me  
  
I'm yours you can hold me  
  
I'm empty and achin'  
  
And tumblin' and breakin'  
  
Silently Jane fell asleep on the cold hard ground. Soon her fire went out and she began to dream. Her mind filled with thoughts of all different types of things. She dreamed that she was flying with Peter, hand in hand in the starry moonlit sky, and as she held his hand a feeling came over her. One she had never felt before. Then out of nowhere she was very close to him and she watched as their lips edged closer and closer to one another, however, she was soon awakened by a violent burst of rain and her dream became like the embers of her already burnt out fire.  
  
I dream a where you understand  
  
I dream a million sleepless nights  
  
Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand  
  
But it twists into smoke when I turn out the lights  
  
As Jane crawled into a dimly lit cave, she began to remember her dream. Though she couldn't believe that she had feelings for Peter, when but a few hours before she had been so angry that she couldn't even see straight. She dismissed the thoughts not wanting to think of them anymore, and slowly began to wonder how this whole adventure would turn out.  
  
I'm speechless and faded  
  
It's too complicated  
  
Is this how the book ends  
  
Nothin' but good friends  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
This is the place in my heart  
  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
  
Isn't this just where we met  
  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get  
  
I wish I was lonely  
  
Instead of just only  
  
Crystal and see-through  
  
And not enough to you  
  
As Jane sat her thoughts began to fade from those of her dream, and she began to picture her family. She had let her father down. She quietly began to sob, because after all she didn't have faith and trust and that was truly her only way home.  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't know me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could 


End file.
